Healing and Matching
by UnicaSophia
Summary: Everything starts when a healer comes around and she happens to like matching people up.Her toughest match up yet is here to come.Zutara
1. The Idea Starts

Hey. Thank you for coming to my story! This is a Zutara Fan fiction so yeah. This is

my second story on FF and first that had to with Avatar. Anyway before I say anything else,

there is a healer in this story who is in it a lot. SHE DOES NOT LIKE ZUKO. ZUKO DOES

NOT LIKE HER. I just want to make it clear that she likes no one in this story. This is Zutara not Mary-sue with Zuko. And no shes not a Mary sue, LOL well anyways let me do the disclaimer

and then I will begin.

**Disclaimer:I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here making**

**a story, I would be plotting a secret Zutara episode. Mwahahaha. (clears throat)**

Now it shall begin,

**Chapter 1 of Healing and Matching**

On prince Zuko's Ship his uncle is trying to get Zuko to let himself get healed.

"Zuko you do in fact need a healer, we have none at the moment besides--" Iroh began but he was cut off by his nephew.

"I _do not_ need a healer Uncle" he began, "I will heal on my own like always"

"No you need one right now right now and you will listen to me for your own safety Zuko" Iroh said sternly. His Uncle then left and two minutes later a girl came in. She was wearing an outfit much like that of a water tribes'. But hers had a pastel pink almost white ending strips instead of the light blue ones. The blue part was a light blue. She also had a pastel pink sash tied around her waist area. Her skin tone was a slightly tan color. Her eyes were the most unusual thing about her though. Her eyes were a soft hazel color with a gold tint in them. Her hair was a medium brown color left out a little in the front and then was divided by a pastel pink sash tied under her hair like a headband. She looked about 14.

She slowly walked over to Prince Zuko with a bowl of water.

"Now what am I supposed to heal?" she asked in a kind soft voice.

"Nowhere because you look nothing like a water bender and I don't trust you." Zuko said harshly.

She just looked at him for a second before speaking again.

"I am a water bender, I'm a healer, believe it or not. I wouldn't come in here for no reason, that would be a complete waste of my time." she said what with sounded like attitude to Zuko.

"Well you look like a Earthbender to me. You don't even have the blue eyes that most waterbenders have. Also your hair color--" Zuko started but was cut off by the swooshing sound of water.The girl had lifted water out of a nearby cup and as she gently waved her hands around, the water moved around the room and then she placed it back in the cup.

"Now do you believe that I'm a waterbender?" she asked.

"Yeah sure whatever, just finish the healing and then you can leave. Its my arm that needs to be healed as says my Uncle." he said with impatience in his voice.

She began and as two minutes passed she began speaking again. "My mother was a waterbender and my father was a firebender."Before she said anything else he though _'A firebender married a waterbender?'_ She could tell he was thinking about this by the shocked expression on his face.

"Unbelievable huh? Well all I'm going to say is that the genes all got mixed up and created my eye color, hair color, etc." she explained.

"Oh well that explains why you look like a Earthbender , anyway how long is this going to take?" he asked impatience coming back into his voice.

"About seven minutes Zuko." she said concentrating on the wound.

"How do you now my name you mere wa--" he was going to say mere water peasant but he didn't know if she was a water peasant so he just finished his sentence with "peasant".

"Well who doesn't know of Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation? Anyway how would you even know if I wasn't Princess Salina of a water tribe or something?" She asked forgetting that she just gave her name away which she doesn't like to do.

"Oh so your name is Salina, Well Salina you wouldn't be healing someone on a ship if you were royalty." he said quite sure of himself.

"Yeah it is and fine I wouldn't want to be royalty anyway. So your used to calling some a water tribe peasant huh?" she said and asked. He thought about this before saying anything. He does remembering calling the girl traveling with the Avatar a mere water tribe peasant a couple times. So he then responded with a No why do you ask.

"Because you sounded completely confident in saying it. Like you knew how and were used to saying it. Oh and just four minutes left." she said calmly while concentrating.

-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.---------

While the above was all happening Appa landed in a forest filled area. Katara, Sokka, and Aang got off and stretched. Even Momo did a little stretching.

"Its nice out today, looks like a great time to relax." Katara said with a big grin on her face. They have been on Appa for a pretty long time and they haven't really touched group in a while.

"Yeah just hope we don't run into the Fire nation." muttered Sokka.

"What was that Sokka?" asked Aang.

"Oh nothing." replied Sokka with a sigh. So they began to set up camp. Since they were near water Katara decided to practice her waterbending. Aang was playing with Momo while Sokka was practicing his aim with his boomerang.

-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.---------

"Well thats a lie. You cant exactly tell everything by someones tone of voice." Zuko said trying to make a point he knew wasn't true.

"Whatever you say Prince Zuko, whatever you say." Salina said with a sigh. She stayed quiet for a little while which was about 30 seconds while concentrating on the wound. Then out of boredom she decided to speak again. "You don't have a girlfriend do you?" she asked. He was completely taken back by this question. She saw his shocked looking face and responded quickly.

"Because every time I heal some guy he seems to have his girlfriend with him. Once this guy was actually kissing his girlfriend while I was trying to heal his shoulder. It was so wow that it was funny." she said with a little chuckle at the end. Zuko did nothing but look straight at the floor. Salina wasn't trying to be nosy but she just had to ask.

"Do you like anyone?" she asked trying not to sound annoying.

"No now why do you keep on asking these kind of questions?" he asked his voice getting stern.

"Well I get bored healing and not talking at all. Its either talk and maybe make a new friend or silently feel uncomfortable the whole time." she said. After that she didn't say anything until she was done.

"Well I'm not here hope your arm stays in shape." After she said this she silently left the room.

-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.---------

Appa lay in the forest white the three and Momo go into town to get some supplies.

-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.---------

"WHAT?" Salina must have been beyond mad

"Sorry miss we forgot that you were aboard and we left the current island we were on, but we are approaching some other land inhabited with people miss." said the captain of Zuko's ship.

"Whatever you stupid..." she let her words drift away as she went on the deck. What was on the deck surprised her. There was prince Zuko firebending with what looked like a guard. Once she noticed he was training she wasn't as shocked but what she was shocked about was that 5 minutes ago he had been healed and already hes ruining his chances of staying well. He beat the guard firebender with ease. That's when she noticed that he was a powerful bender.

Finally they reached land and Salina left and went to the market just to browse when she bumped into a cute little lemur who looked up at her with confused big green eyes.

"Hey little guy aren't you just the cutest little thing!" she said in a cutesy baby voice while picking him up wondering where its owner will be. That's when she say a boy about 12 years of age with an arrow on his head run towards her all out of breathe.

"Thats(pant) my (pant) lemur(pant pant pant) May I have it back please?" he asked politely

"Yeah sure." She said handing him back the lemur. Then Katara came up and noticed Salina's water tribe-ish dressing style.

"Are you from a water tribe?" asked Katara

"Um yeah pretty much kinda." responded Salina.

So then they walked and talked. Salina introduced herself and walked with them back to their little camp site. Soon they found out that she was a waterbender and she and Katara were showing each other moves and other waterbending tricks. They didn't even realize how fast time was going. It was already almost dark out then sitting around the camp fire, they talked. Salina wondered why Katara was so quiet while she was staring at the fire hugging her legs. She didn't even have to ask though.

"Have you ever been to the fortune teller, called Aunt Wu?" asked Katara

"Yeah a couple of times, why?" responded Salina.

"Well I went and I was told what the person I was going to marry will be like." Katara said.

"Oh so hows he like?" asked Salina

"I was told he was a powerful bender, and I think it might be Aang but he's like a brother to me kind of, I know there are a lot of other powerful benders out there but its just he sicks out..." she slowly responded.

The words Powerful Bender stuck out in Salina's mind so much. Oh did she have a idea.

-:.-:.-:.-:.-:.----------:.-:.-:.-:.-:.----------:.-:.-:.-:.-:.----------:.-:.-:.-:.-:.----------:.-:.-:.-:.-:.---------

A/N: Yep and that was the first chapter! I know it wasn't great and I know there wasn't much fluff in this but I kind of couldn't because of specific reasons.laugh maniacally hehe haha.

Well please Read and Review!


	2. Revenge and Rescue

Hello UnicaSophia here! Formally known as LatinaMewTitan, I just been wanting to change my pen name since the day after I choose it. Well anyways, Reviews then disclaimer!

**------------**

**MacDuffyGirl-**(My first reviewer yeah!)Thank you thank you, her name is Salina and shes kinda based off someone..err me, well thanx for reviewing!

**Shezel- **Yep its a mystery how she will put them together kinda. Thanx for reviewing.

**Nightfall2525- **Yep she kinda will. . .thanx for reviewing.

**Psycho Demon-Witch- Oh thank you! I try my best. Thanx for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own avatar...if I did..laughs maniacally**

Now to begin with the Story! Chapter 2, Revenge and rescue! Of Healing and Matching!.

Salina's eyes widened when she heard those two words. First, before she could do anything she had to figure out some stuff.

"Oh that's so good that he's a powerful bender, there are so many. . ." Salina said making her words drift on purpose.

"Thats the hard part! I'm not desperate to find out but. . . .I don't know. . ." Katara said while pondering on it and what to say.

"Well no one knows what tomorrow will bring." Salina said mysteriously.

"Yeah I guess so...well goodnight I'm going to go to get some rest." Katara said this and then fell asleep in her Parka . Then Salina began thinking rapidly. Katara might not of been desperate to find out who'll she'll marry but Salina wanted to put her matchmaking skills to test again. Yes I did say again. Salina had a happy family at home with two brothers and a sister and she just loves to see everyone others happy like that. She started to get people together when she was only eight years old. She was sincere and had such innocence in her face that it made people trust her judgment. Not everybody but mostly everyone. Then Salina decided to get some rest too.

Prince Zuko had just went through severe music night with his Uncle. Now he needed some rest. He decided that tomorrow he would take a walk while the crew got supplies that they needed for the ship and other random stuff. He then dozed off thinking.

The next morning Katara woke up first. Since everyone was still sleeping she decided to go see if she could find some berries and such. She also decided not bother Sokka about looking for anything for breakfast and have to rely on his 'instincts'.

After Zuko woke up he noticed that the crew had gone out already so he went to take his walk. He got up and ready and then was off. He did leave his Uncle a little message just in case they got back before him.

Katara was putting some berries in her basket when she heard a rustle behind her. She quickly stood up preparing for anything. But what she saw astounded her. She never thought she would see this person again.

Zuko was walking through the forest when he heard something. He noticed a boy with brown hair come out from nowhere and approach someone. Then he regonized that this was the girl who travels with the Avatar. He just watched from the bush behind a tree.

"Long time no see Katara." the boy said walking towards her.

"What are doing here. . . .Jet?" she said with fury in her eyes but was backing away into a tree until she couldn't back away anymore.

"Just for some simple revenge. I was hoping to find Sokka but I found you instead. Now what should I do with you?" he asked shaking his head.

"Leave me alone Jet, why don't you just go away!" she said starting to panic a little. She was pinned against a tree with no where to go with every body else still sleeping. She also didn't have hear water canteen with her and there wasn't any water around to bend.

"I would but. . .nah. I never got you back for pinning _me_ up against a tree but with ice. I got to think about what I could do that would be as bad as that." he said walking towards her more. Zuko noticed that he was getting to much into her how do you say..personal space, yeah personal space. He could see how nervous she was by her shaking ankles. Since he was crouching down beneath a bush he could see everyone's feet and hear their conversation as well.

"I've been moving around more and more to catch more fire nation groups. I've even heard that the Prince of the Fire Nation is traveling around, now he would be worth something to get rid of. He's just a banished prince but I bet people would pay for him. . . Do you happen to know where he's at Katara?" he asked.

"No I don't." she replied honestly. She really didn't have any clue where he was. Jet just moved even more towards her.

"Well there's news that he'd looking for the Avatar and since you travel with the Avatar.. then you should have had a couple run ins with him. Now where is he?" he said rather forcefully glaring at her.

" I honestly don't know." she said honestly again.

"Well he's not that hard to miss, he got a big scar on his face, he probably can't control his bending and overwhelmed himself." he said shrugging. This was the last straw for Zuko, he had been putting up with these harsh comments and wasn't going to any longer but then this Jet boy kept on talking and was extremely close to the girl called Katara.

"It doesn't really seem like that, it looks more like an accident." she said in a very quiet voice.

"What are you doing? Sticking up for the enemy? Sticking up for the people who killed your own mother? Don't tell me you have some kind of feeling for this scar face prince." he said studying Katara.

"No!" she screamed blushing at the thought. She hardly knew him.

"Oh good because I thought you liked me." he said gazing at her.

"I never did and never will Jet!" she screamed again.

"Oh so that's why you made me a hat and were blushing all the time. . ." he said staring right into her fury filled eyes. He had seen these eyes before when he was going to blow up the dam.Zuko had just lost his temper when he was called scar face so he pulled down on Jet's foot making him fall flat on his face. Zuko quickly stood up and was about to run but he looked back and saw a really scared looking Katara trying to move but Jet was holding onto her leg. He felt guilty just leaving her there so he ran over, picked her up bridal style and ran. He only picked her up that way so she wouldn't slow him down, he said to himself over and over. Meanwhile Jet was screaming trying to quickly get up and began to run accusing Katara of actually being with the enemy.

As soon as Katara was picked up a blush crept across her face. Here she was being picked up and practically saved from Jet. She was really confused at why he would help her. She was also pondering on the fact that she was in _Prince Zuko's arms, the ENEMY._ Finally he put her down when he had outrun Jet. Then Zuko began to walk silently away when her voice caught his attention.

"Thanx. . ." she said quietly staring at the ground. He stared at her and a very awkward pause happened.

"I will be back. . .for the Avatar." he said trying to end the pause. Then he walked into the forest. Katara then got up and walked to find the others.

**A/N: DON DON DONNNN Yes that was the end of this chapter. A little fluff has started and given our people things to think about. Now why did Zuko save her? Hmmmm...**

**Well please Review. I tried to keep them in character, did I? Please tell! I like to read stuff that could actually happen and I hope my story turns out good. . . **


	3. The Satin Flowers

HEYYO! UnicaSophia here! Yes I finally updated! I hope you all like this chapter, longer than the others if you ask me. I wasn't going to update until I had at least 10 reviews but I couldn't wait no more so I updated. Oh loll and Salina actually is based off me, so in the disclaimer she's me. But my name isn't Salina, you can probably see by my user name its Sophia.

--

--

Disclaimer:

**Momo:( Momo then does lemur sounds)**

**Salina(ME): (Waits patiently)**

**Then Aang bursts in out of nowhere**

**Aang:So I heard your trying to get _Katara _and Zuko together? What's that all about?**

**Salina: Can't you just say the disclaimer? You can learn the elements, beat up poor Zuko but you can't just say the disclaimer? Remember...the deal we had...with the Momo tie(does weird coughing sounds)**

**Aang: Okay , UnicaSophia does not own Avatar but she does own 2 websites, her dreams and other things. Now will you tell me what your going to do?**

**Salina: HM I don't know. Okay we will know begin the chapter!**

--

**Healing and Matching Chapter 3- The Satin Flowers**

Katara walked around until she finally noticed a very loud snoring that just had to be Sokka. Everyone was still sleeping, well that's what she thought until she noticed Salina who was putting her wavy hair up in a ponytail so it was out of her way. She looked like she was tired from something. Plus she wasn't wearing her blue and pink robes. It looked like she was wearing a red fire nation kimono with gold and black flowers running up the sides, with a orange ribbon tyeing her hair up that matched her orange sash. Katara ran over with a very confused look on her face.

"How come your wearing a fire nation outfit? I thought you were from the water nation? Since you can water bend and all." Katara said with a confused look

"Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm from two different nations, my father is from the Fire Nation, and my mother is from the Water Nation, therefore I wear both clothings even though at times I'm very ashamed of the fire nation, Plus I cant believe no one noticed that gigantic bag I have with me, its full of all different clothes from my nations, anyway enough about me, tell me why you left so early and why you took so long to come back!" Salina said with curiosity at the end.

"Oh I see thats pretty interesting, well this guy I practically hate came out of no where and had me pinned against a tree, but-some-- I- escaped, and why are _you_ so tired looking?" she said cutting off the part about Zuko, she felt like a traitor just by letting him help her.

" I think I bumped into the same guy! He looks really into getting people from the fire nation, and since I was in my fire nation clothing he assumed that I was fire nation and since I have that major gold tint in my eyes, he tried to actually capture me in this bad quality rope, but I got out of that in just two or three seconds, he was asking me about Zuko and where he went and everything about the fire nation." said Salina

"We should get off this Island place somehow then, and you know Zuko?" Katara said with a puzzled face.

" Yep, he's actually kind of nice once you get to know him, he heals really fast I'll tell you that." she said with a chuckle, "Because right after I healed his arm from some fight or whatever, he was already on the go 2 minutes after!"

"Oh...Well what about the island?" she asked switching the topic pretty fast.

"No we cant leave! We have to go to the market! My tia—my aunt that is, owns a store full of clothes and all kinds of accessories! She even makes her own jewelry to sell because she's a great fire bender and she melts metal and adds details very quickly, she can even put names on stuff. She's really cool. We have to go! We can get everything free. I noticed when I was walking around that this was Lungi Island."

"Well I cant say that I don't want to go because now I really want to go, it's still early and snore, snorer, Momo and Appa are all going to be sleeping for awhile still so we don't have to worry about Aang being caught by fire nation soldiers or anything like that." she said. Salina nodded and off they went, after 5 minutes, Salina brought up Zuko again.

"I was lying, about when that guy asked me if I had seen Zuko, he asked if I had seen Zuko _and_ a girl with bright blue eyes, explanation please." she said with complete monotone.

"Okay, well when Jet, thats the guys name, pinned me Zuko kind of came out of no where and pulled Jet down and helped me escape." she said trying to sound as if it wasn't anything big.

"How come you didn't tell me earlier?"asked Salina

"Well I didn't think it was-you know necessary." she said but then she just gave in. "I feel like a traitor to Aang, all he did was help me but he's the enemy and now I feel bad."

"Well theres nothing wrong with him just helping you, you never know maybe he will someday stop chasing the avatar and come to the right side." she said reassuringly " Well now were here! This shop in here."

They then entered the shop and it was full of vibrant colors and sparkling jewels. Everything was so pretty, there were even bags to match every outfit. As soon as they walked in a women in a red shirt with a very long yellow skirt with red designs. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail with a silky red scarf that had sparkling gold gemstones that matched her eyes perfectly. She ran over and embraced Salina with a big smile on her face.

"I missed you so much Salina! I haven't seen you in months! I got so many new things in stock for you! Your friend may also have anything she desires too." she said then turned to Katara. "Hello I'm Inelia, pleased to meet you, whats your name? I don't want to have to address you as 'Salina's friend' the whole time your in here."

"I'm Katara, nice to meet you too." Katara said.

"Very pretty name, well chop chop you two! Anything you want just bring it to the register and I'll bag it, feel free to clear out the store because I'm getting a whole load of stuff in tomorrow so everything will fill back up." she said swaying her arm in all directions pointing to the register, and all kinds of clothes. They both nodded and went off in the large store.

The first thing that caught Katara's eye was a deep blue skirt with turquoise satin flowers and gems running up the sides, above it she saw a turquoise spaghetti top with a deep blue satin flower on the top with gems circling the flower. There was a scarf and bag to match, there was even a silver necklace and a silver charm bracelet with deep blue and turquoise gems on it. Katara placed all these items on the register and went after Salina. Salina already had a big pile of all different colors on the register, she could tell that Salina was a big shopper by seeing all the sparkling items flashing, and the bags that were already piled up.

"I'm done." Katara said to Salina. Salina then looked at her like she had 8 heads.

"Thats all? You have to get more than one outfit Katara! Look at this paper that was up over here! Theres a big dance party coming up! We have to go...so get something that you can move around in, something really comfortable! Well unless you don't want to go...but you really need a break, your always stuck with Aang and your brother, always lurking over you. I think you need a time to have a lot of fun, and this will be fun!"

"I don't know...It does seem fun and I do want to go but I don't know if me, Sokka and Aang will still be here by then, we have to move around a lot because he's the Avatar and all..." she said with a sigh.

"Well we'll see what happens." she said. Katara decided to pick out a couple of more things and so did Salina. They said bye to Inelia and were off. On the way Salina bumped into a furious looking Zuko. He was about to yell and have a fit when he noticed it was an accident.

"Hi Zuko, hows your arm? You didn't do a lot of bending right? Because then it may not heal properly." she said while giving Zuko a friendly hug.(A/N: I like to hug EVERYONE so that means so does Salina. And Yes it was just a friendly hug, nothing more)

Katara just watched in amusement, since she had never seen anyone actually have a casual conversation with mister hothead Zuko. But when Salina hugged him, something inside her pulled. She didn't know why, now she had something to ponder on.

"Yeah it's fine, and I haven't exactly did a lot of bending so I'm doing whatever I'm supposed to do. Have you seen my uncle? He dissapeared around here somewhere. Oh wait never mind..here he comes looking like he just bought something he doesn't need like always. I gotta go." he said while walking away towards his uncle but he did take one glance towards Katara before he turned.

"Well shall we be off than Katara?" asked Salina. Katara nodded and they were back off towards camp with Katara pondering on things and Salina thinking of what she should do to get them together...

**--**

Later that day when they arrived back at camp Aang and Sokka were already up. When Katara and Salina put their bags down, Sokka and Aang's eyes bulged out because of the quantity of them.

"So you can go on a shopping spree but you couldn't get some supplies?" asked Sokka sarcastically.

"Well first of all, we got it all free and the market isn't that far to go anyway! Your just lazy, and plus how did you expect me to carry supplies with all these bags? I am a girl who needs to buy stuff other than rope!" fumed Katara. Sokka seemed taken back at this, he wasn't expecting a out burst from her, just some sarcasm back. He replied with a 'fine' and went to sharpening his boomerang.

"So Katara what did you get anyway?" asked Aang

"Lots of clothes and accessories to go with them. A lot of nice stuff that I could wear on special occasions or just because I feel like it, I think everyone will see them sooner or later." replied Katara changing her mood completely, she was bright and happy now. Then Salina spoke up.

"How much longer do you plan to stay on this island?" asked Salina.

"About 2 more days and that's it, we can't stay in one place for a long time because of Aang." he said proudly. Salina then did a really loud squeal and started jumping up and down with her hands clasped together yelling 'We can go We can go!'. Sokka and Aang asked and Salina explained why she was so hyper.

**A/N: DON DON! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm very sorry if you thought it was boring...The next chapter is going to be fun for me to write! Whooo wee! okay please give my story some reviews! I might not put the chapter up until I get about 20 reviews...because its not fun when you write for nothing,loll. I'm also open for ideas if you want. **


	4. Who and Where

HEYYO! I had finished this chapter a while ago but due to me losing my internet for a couple of months (sigh) I didn't have a chance to upload it and put it up Well This chapter was fun for me like I said...

**Disclaimer:**

**Zuko: Why am I here? I got places to be, stuff to do you know.**

**Salina: Oh be quiet, nag nag nag its all you say, anyway read the scroll.**

**Zuko: UnicaSophia does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender , because if she did there would be scene when Zuko pulls Katara close out of random and—WHAT? What are _you? _Mental?**

**Salina: Well we get the idea that I don't own it, you didn't have to express your feelings towards the whole world of Fan Fiction, jeez...**

**Zuko: I was just reading what you told me t--**

**Salina: Eh I don't got time for listening to your feelings even though I will later, right now we have to get on with the story!**

**Healing and Matching-Chapter 4-The Who and Where**

**(A/N: Just so everyone knows, this is after the season 1 finale.)**

The girls totally forgot about telling Sokka and Aang that they had seen Jet because there were thinking about how they were going to be putting their hair for the dance and what they would wear with what.

The next day the only girls were doing was doing their hair and making it perfect for their dance.

Katara wound up wearing the first outfit she picked out at the store and Salina wore something similar but in gold and pink. When they were done and showing everyone, Momo stared at the sudden change. You could see the sparkle in his eyes. This made the girls laugh. Then they were off for the dance.

"What's with girls and dances?" asked Sokka when they left.

"I dunno." replied Aang.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Katara and Salina were just around the corner from the dance when they heard a lot of screaming and then saw fire. They quickly ran while talking.

"What do you think happened?" asked Katara

"I don't know but something is going down. I have a feeling our dance is canceled." Salina said seriously with a sigh at the end. Then they turned the corner and saw a whole bunch of fire nation soldiers shooting fire at their target which happened to be Iroh. Then they saw Zuko and Azula pretty much yelling at each other.

"Well well brother, you still won't let me chain you up? Father isn't pleased with you at all still, good thing these two"--she pointed to an old man and woman-- "regonized you and Uncle in the wanted signs and decided to inform us. They will be getting a very generous amount in gold after you too are captured and sent to father."

"I don't get what is with you and father!" Zuko yelled back.

"Now Zuzu, don't get mad at me because you had a good relationship with the wrong parent. Mother wasn't as strong as father and you knew that but you insisted to be poor in your firebending skills and father favored me, the prodigy instead. Tsk Tsk Zuzu." exclaimed Azula. Zuko didn't say anything after this. He got into his stance and was ready to try his best at taking her down. But then Azula's soliers called over to her saying that Iroh escaped

---

"Are you okay Iroh?" asked Salina when they were far enough away from the soliders and Azula.

"Yes, thank you for your concern but I need to get my nephew out of there!" yelled Iroh while trying to get up but Salina stopped him.

"We'll get him, you rest here. Come on Katara lets go! Shouted Salina while getting up to go but Katara hesitated. "What's wrong Katara, aren't you coming?"

"I don't think it would be good for me to save him...I'm helping the Avatar and he's trying to capture the Avatar...If I helped I would be helping the enemy. I couldn't do that to Aang."

"But didn't he save you from Jet that one time? Don't you want to pay him back? His sister is a extra good firebending prodigy person, she can't be delt with alone! Don't you feel bad?" replied Salina in a fast questionaire kind of way. Katara looked down but nodded anyway and they ran off. Soon they could see and hear the lightning coming from Miss I'm great at firebending girl. It softly started to lightly drizzle and the girls started to gather water and toss them at Azula in a teasing way. (A/n: xDD) Azula glanced away from Zuko and gave them a irritated glare. She didn't have time to mess with some little waterbenders. Then she noticed something and stopped everything she was doing.

"Aren't you the one girl who travels with the Avatar?" she asked to Katara without waiting for a answer, "Lead me to him. Now." Katara gave her a weird kind of look, shook her head and replied with a simple answer.

"No."

"Look, I don't have all day to be messing with some little girlie who thinks shes all that because she travels with the Avatar, either lead me to him, or you won't be going anywhere," Azula monotoned. While she stopped, she didn't notice her brother sneak off after fighting the guards.


	5. The Sorry End

**The last chapter was cut because my computer has something against me and won't let me finish it..**

**And now, continueing with my story that nobody wants to hear:**

I know know, you all want to kill me for taking forever to upload.

And I did have a full 4 page long new chapter...Untill my harddrive died on me

and kept on restarting itself during when I was writing chapters..

But I had managed to save my stories on a CD and now I had them all.

But I can't open any of them at all. Because I was using Open Office last

time but I can't download it for two reasons

1)The computer I have now hardly has any memory therefore I'm not allowed by my brother.

2) Even though I'm not allowed,I tried and it doesn't work. It takes me a page where I then

click on window OpenOffice 2.0.4something like thatand then takes me to 'Bouncer'

page and no matter what I try,it doesn't work.

**More reaons why...**

I've been reading through my two stories and you know what?

I realized I'm not very good at it. Atleast for fanfiction anyway.

My stories are newb-y with not very good plots and cheesy-ness.

Therefore,I will be leaving.

And restarting over new later on.

I hate to say it but to put it simply...

**I gave up.**

Yeah, I know I'm horrible.But life hasn't been..the greatest lately and I keep

losing hope and losing encouragement.

I'm very sorry.I sound like some wimpy little kid now.

I feel horible for having to abandon my stories, simply horrible.

I guess what I'm trying to say is,I'm starting over on a new account.

My writing skills are alot better now,believe it or not.

If anybody was actually interested in any of my stories, I am deeply sorry.

Maybe I will update again..one day.Though I highly doubt it.

**Farewell and Bye.**

_Love Sophia._

PS:I might, just might,if I do get a new account, will maybe put it in my profile..

Just maybe though..


End file.
